


Coda: Preface and Source

by Munnin, yakalskovich



Series: Necessary Pebbles verse [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakalskovich/pseuds/yakalskovich
Summary: In all Shakespearean tragedies, it is a minor character who has the closing speech. Let it be so here.





	Coda: Preface and Source

My name is Rochin Mothma. It’s not a name I use often. And for good reasons. Or at least reasons I thought were good at the time.

I was a Republic medical officer. One of the best. Or so I thought.

When the Republic collapsed into the Empire, I chose my career over the woman I loved. My wife, Mon Mothma.

She chose her principles. She chose to stand up for what was right.

I chose my career and the prestige that went with being one of the top medical officers in the Empire.

I chose wrong.

When it came out my estranged wife was one of the leaders of the Rebellion, my career ended. Or at least, that’s how it seemed.

One day I was heading up the best medical facilities on Coruscant. The next, I was relegated to the scientific outpost of Eadu.

Not because of who I am or what I could do. But because of who I loved.

Not that I’m still bitter or anything.

When you’re exiled the ass-end of nowhere, you don’t expect to be a part of anything important.

And again, I was wrong.

The histories that record the fall of the Empire talk about the exiled Jedi, the humble beginnings of the son of Skywalker. They talk about Leia Organa and the fall of Alderaan. The ones who have actually done their research talk about the Battle of Scarif and fallen soldiers in the sand. All of them claim to know where it began.

And all of them are wrong.

Because it wasn’t the death of a planet or the rise of a dynasty that killed the Empire.

The beginnings were far humbler than that.

The first nails in the Empire’s coffin were a heartbroken scientist and a young cargo pilot.

My name is Rochin Mothma. And if it’s the only right thing I do with my life, I’m going to tell the story of Galen Erso and Bodhi Rook.

Their sacrifice to save the galaxy from the Empire cost them their lives, their love. It cost the Empire more. They deserve to be remembered for that.

Let me tell you about the scientist and his pilot.

_Foreword to “Necessary Pebbles: a true history of the Death of the Death Star”, by Rochin Mothma_

**Author's Note:**

> Well... it's done. What started as an idea to toy around with Bodhi and Galen's backstory turned into a novel length epic spanning five months and co-written across two very distant continents. 
> 
> We would like to thank everyone who stuck with us; who kept reading, kept commenting, and kept leaving us kudos. We wrote this to scratch an itch of our own, but it seems other people shared that itch. 
> 
> To all those who supported us, you have our most humble thanks.  
> Munnin and Yakalskovich.
> 
>  
> 
> _... and now, exit into canon.-_


End file.
